


Без Мимими!

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик по СВ-2 и СВ-3. Альтернативный мир, где Мирана Глушкова – секретарь и помощница вполне холостого верховного мага-инквизитора Уолдена Макнейра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без Мимими!

#### 1

Уолден Макнейр гордился своей помощницей. Ну и что, что она была некрасивой – он держал ее не для этого. Всяких там эскорт-девиц при желании нашлось бы море. А Мирана была ученым. Исследователем, экспериментатором. Из таких, которым наука важнее всего. А то, что из-за этого она была нелюдима, отгородившись этой самой наукой от всех и вся – так это в глазах Макнейра было тоже достоинством, причем немалым. Зачем кому-то знать о том, какие секреты хранит башня ученой, какие задания дает ей верховный маг-инквизитор! Хотя, конечно, кое-какой официальности было все же не избежать. Ведь надо же отчитываться перед королем, получать деньги на очередные исследования… А порой и награды вручались.

Такие дни Мирана ненавидела. Сколько Макнейр ей ни внушал не бояться – ей было физически плохо от больших скоплений народа. Ей легче было ночей не спать – но отделаться от этого любым способом.

И способ она придумала самый нестандартный. Хотя, с другой стороны, совершенно логичный при ее-то работе. Кто сказал, что големы бывают только боевые?

Работая неустанно теми самыми бессонными ночами, Мирана создала то, о чем не подозревал даже ее шеф – свою точнейшую копию.

Кукла могла ходить, говорить, даже делать вид, что ест – хотя на приемах особо есть и не принято. Кроме того, она умела и совершенно Миране недоступное. Мило улыбаться, поддерживать светскую беседу… Хотя бы настолько, насколько это может понадобиться девушке, не ставящей себе целью добиться успеха у мужчин. И настолько, чтобы Макнейр искренне думал, что Мирана воспитала в себе эти качества ради дела.

Только вот в свободное от приемов время кукла скучала и ныла. Отключить ее Мирана не могла, да и неразумно это было бы. Вот кукла и мыкалась. И жила сложной внутренней жизнью. Читала романы – не от глупости, а скорее, наоборот. Знаний от Мираны ей было явно маловато. Та-то игнорировала добрую половину унаследованной библиотеки. До чужих – да еще выдуманных – чувств ей дела не было, а свои… Она так и не поняла, что же с ними делать.

Когда она видела лорда Макнейра – у нее подкашивались ноги. Он ее пугал. И одновременно восхищал. Но если он об этом догадается… Да лучше она умрет! Поэтому она будет методично вытравливать эти глупости из своего сердца и ума!

А вот кукла… Кукла смотрела на все ее глазами и твердила ее собственным голосом, от которого трудно было отмахнуться – не надо, не надо…

– Слушай, забирай-ка ты всю эту ерунду себе! – рассердилась как-то Мирана.

– Мимими, и заберу!

– И забирай! Только при шефе чтобы… без «мимими»!

– Я попробую. А то ж догадается…

Но про себя Мирана так свое творение и прозвала – «Мимими».

 

#### 2

И все шло хорошо… пока однажды кукла не пропала. И надо же было так случиться – именно накануне очередного приема!

Мирана была почти что в панике. Нового двойника она сделать не успевала. Попросить помочь тоже никого не могла. Видно, придется все же идти самой.

Как же давно она не бывала на подобных идиотских мероприятиях! Не наблюдала, как шеф танцует с красивыми женщинами… Пока сама она сидит где-то в уголке, и шеф ее если и замечает – то лишь затем, чтобы спросить что-то по делу.

Хорошо хоть так. Но иногда замечает не только шеф… Иногда спрашивают о чем-то и совсем посторонние люди.

Вот, подошел какой-то парень, молоденький совсем… И взглянул как-то странно. Может, просто «ошибся взглядом»? Так обычно не на Мирану смотрели, а на тех, с кем танцевал ее шеф.

– Что вам угодно? – осведомилась она подчеркнуто холодно.

Он не смутился.

– Мне просто… показалось, что вам одиноко.

– Мне не бывает одиноко. У меня в голове мысли… и я их думаю.

– Тогда… Подумаем вместе, если вы не против?

– О чем? У вас проблемы? Я последний человек, понимающий в чужих проблемах.

– Это неважно. Зато, насколько мне известно, вы понимаете в… искусственной жизни.

– Не без этого.

– А вы когда-нибудь… пытались создать не солдата, а красивую девушку?

– Красивую – не пыталась.

– А я… – он вдруг вздохнул.

– Что, неужели вы пытались?

– Нет… Но уже давно ищу человека, который мог бы мне в этом помочь.

– Это может выйти боком. Зачем вам?

– Идеал хочу обрести.

– Все же, должна заметить – это не самый лучший способ… Неужели в жизни ваш идеал столь недосягаем, что его нельзя отыскать?

– Ее не существует. Я ее придумал.

– О! – Мирана на мгновение растерялась. – Действительно… тяжелый случай.

– Я представляю ее до последней черточки!

– Но… вы же понимаете, что, если попытаться ее создать, может выйти совсем не то, чего вы ожидаете?

– Это не значит, что не надо пробовать! Помогите мне, я заплачу!

Мирана скептически на него посмотрела. Видно же – бедный студент. Откуда деньги? И вдруг ее осенило.

– Договоримся иначе. Услуга за услугу!

– О. И что я мог бы для вас сделать, мудрейшая леди?

– Поможете мне найти один… опытный образец. А заодно и увидите, насколько все это непросто…

– Ну что ж, договорились.

 

#### 3

Исчезли они незаметно – вернее, незамеченными, так как Макнейр был очень занят. Какими-то девицами… Ну и пусть. А Мирана пока что вводила нового знакомого в курс дела.

– Такая же как я, только романтик.

– Непросто представить… – прозвучало это так, что даже обидеться не получилось бы. – А вот представиться, пожалуй, пора.

– Да, неплохо бы знать, как вас зовут.

– Геннадий. И я бакалавр философии.

– Я почему-то так и думала, – она почти смеялась.

– Ну да. На факультете так и говорят: философия – для склонных к пустым размышлениям.

Вот на это что-то говорить было бы просто невежливо, поэтому Мирана промолчала. А потом заговорила о деле. Размышляя, куда мог податься ее двойник.

– Я, конечно, знаю ее характер, сама создавала, вот только… – Мирана замялась. – О пристрастиях девиц с таким характером я только в теории знаю.

– Тогда давайте подумаем вместе… За покупками, наверное, уже поздно? Зато в самый раз на танцы.

– От одной мысли страшно.

 Мирана в самом деле вздрогнула и продолжала:

– А ведь делала-то свое подобие, просто более общительное… А что вышло? Я и слов-то таких не знаю – «мимими»! А вот она себя и выдать может. Знать бы, где подслушивать, – Мирана развела руками. – Вот видите, как бывает? А вы говорите – идеал создать…

– Думаете, тоже заживет своей жизнью?

– Скорее всего. А нам, пожалуй, и впрямь стоит бал поискать… Нет, и на что она надеется с такой-то внешностью?

– С какой? В точности как ваша?

– Ну да.

– Ну зачем вы так? – он пристально посмотрел на нее. – У вас красивые волосы… И глаза… Да и вообще…

– Ну зачем вы выдумываете…

– Выдумываю? Совсем нет!

– К тому же, я толстая, – она словно не слышала его.

– Это не всегда недостаток. А вот ваш двойник – она не может хотеть похудеть?

– То есть? – на миг растерялась Мирана. – Это же невозможно!

– Но у нее же отдельная личность! И об этой невозможности она просто может не знать!

Мирана задумалась.

– Может быть… Но версии с танцами это ведь не отменяет?

– Я бы сказал – даже наоборот.

И они бодро отправились на розыски.

 

#### 4

А тем временем кукла Мимими была в самом неожиданном, наверно, месте. В доме Макнейра. И поджидала хозяина с большим нетерпением.

Тот ввалился поздно и пьяный. Вслух рассуждая о том, какие кругом дурынды. Впрочем, увидев гостью, явно обрадовался.

– Ну и что, что страшная! Зато умная!

И, не обращая внимания на то, как на мгновение поменялась в лице гостья при этих словах, бесцеремонно плюхнулся рядом с ней на диван, видимо, на ходу подбирая тему для умной беседы. Долго обсуждал с ней големов… Все же проще было иногда молчать, позволяя говорить ему. Пусть умничает. Пока не наговорится настолько, чтобы мирно уснуть у нее на коленях.

…Конечно, ничего этого Мирана и Геннадий знать не могли. Даже не догадывались. И четко следовали своему плану в розыске пропажи. Есть же места, где можно танцевать без приглашения! Хотя там порой и скучновато – в частности, из-за шума. Была бы воля Мираны – никогда бы сюда не пошла.

Расспрашивать они не решались – просто зорко смотрели по сторонам. А то в самом деле – как бы это звучало? «Не видели ли вы здесь девушку, похожую на меня?» Лучше ловить на непосредственную реакцию окружающих. И они пытались – впрочем, пока тщетно.

У Мираны уже голова болела. Чуть ли не темнело в глазах. Конечно, кавалер был рядом, заботился, поддерживал – в прямом смысле слова. А Миране было слишком нехорошо, чтобы возмущаться непрошеной заботой. Скорее уж наоборот – оценила сполна, тем более с ней такое было впервые.

– Пойдемте… на свежий воздух…

Он мгновенно ее понял, вывел на улицу, бережно держа под руку, и спросил:

– Может, домой?

– Ладно, давайте… – и кое-как – ибо голова раскалывалась – объяснила дорогу.

Как дошли – она и не помнила. И Геннадий, кажется, это понимал, и просто не мог вот так ее оставить. Вот и остался ночевать. В конце концов, нужно же завтра продолжить поиски! В каких-то таких же местах. В конце концов, Мирана хотя бы в теории такие места знала неплохо. Так же как и Геннадий.

 

#### 5

А тем временем Мимими очень даже неплохо чувствовала себя в доме Макнейра. Уходить не хотелось совершенно. Просто вести себя понезаметнее… Так, чтобы, даже когда он ее замечал – она его не раздражала.

Мило начиналась жизнь. Без иронии – действительно мило.

Макнейр и не отслеживал даже, что помощница днюет у него и ночует. Настолько привык видеть ее подле себя, что воспринимал, как должное.

Только рано или поздно шефу понадобилась бы лаборатория Мираны. А вот туда идти было страшно. Потому что там бы Мимими мгновенно себя выдала. Хуже того. Там бы лорд Уолден увидел сразу двух Миран. И едва ли посчитал это последствием обильных возлияний. Что же было делать?

А не откажешься ведь. Ладно, кто не рискует – тот не пьет шампанского! И Мимими решилась.

…Замок, где ее создали, был мрачен и пуст. И никто не мог знать, сколько ей отпущено времени, чтобы побыть хозяйкой. Так что стоило поторопиться. И хорошо еще, что об исследованиях она знала столько же, сколько и Мирана. Хоть и сомневалась, что сможет применить эти знания на практике. Но надо было пробовать. И Мимими направилась прямым ходом в лабораторию. Уверенно, ничем себя не выдавая. И про себя надеясь, что настоящая Мирана еще не вернулась. Да, ее не было. Все не было и не было… И куда запропала? Впрочем, Мимими было не до этой тайны. У них с шефом шли драгоценные минуты близости. И она не хотела терять ни одной из них! Даже если близость пока все еще духовная. Но почему она должна такой оставаться? И как это изменить?

Мимими искоса взглянула на Макнейра. Сильно ли он удивится, если она попытается прямо сейчас? Вообще-то он считает дурочками тех, кто так себя ведет… Но ничего! Главное – не дать опомниться. Пока он удивляется – возможно многое. Например, взглянуть умильными глазами, обвить руками шею…  Даже поцеловать успеть.

– И ты туда же…

Только и успел сказать. Больше она не дала. Просто внаглую зацеловала. И он даже если собирался этому воспротивиться – просто не успел. А потом, кажется, не захотел.

Потому что целовали его так, как никогда раньше. Что-то в этом было… особенное. Макнейр не знал этому названия, да и не до того было. Мелькнула даже мысль поберечь ее честь… да и пропала. Потому что сама она, похоже, этого не хотела.

Слабое, конечно, оправдание… Но не до мыслей же. Да и какие мысли, если поцелуев уже мало! Только сгрести ее и тащить на кровать… Благо, не так это и далеко… И она легкая. А казалась такой толстой… Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы ее нельзя было держать в объятиях. Как-то неожиданно умопомрачительно это было. Будто бы даже… впервые. Вот же дикость какая. Но приятно, черт возьми. И сам Макнейр становился немного диким, как, впрочем, и всегда с женщинами. Женщины обычно этому только радовались. А вот что сейчас?

Макнейр сделал то, чего, кажется, не делал никогда прежде – отвлекся от своих ощущений, и обратил все внимание на женщину в своих объятиях. Девицу невинную, если быть точным. Действительно невинную во всех смыслах. И нравится ли ей… такое? Похоже, да. Она вся трепетала от новых ощущений. И ни страха, ничего… Только восторг. И нетерпение. И полное… дарение себя. Вот это было ново. Неужто не врут те, кто говорят о единственной! Единственной, которая всегда первая – даже после множества! И – неужто навсегда?

Макнейр бы никогда в такое не поверил, но сейчас, кажется, об этом кричала каждая клеточка пронизанного наслаждением тела. И вот бы это никогда не кончалось!

Кажется, они оба мечтали об этом. И вот наконец все сбылось.

Макнейру чудилось – все было идеально. Просто нечеловечески. Так, как можно только грезить, представляя идеальную женщину, которая почувствует все мысли, все желания. Будто специально для него ее и создавали.

– Мирана!..

Это имя вырвалось настоящим возгласом счастья. Только женщина под ним странно вздрогнула. Словно от испуга.

Правда, в тот момент Макнейр не придал этому значения. А потом и вовсе не до того стало. Их увидели.

 

#### 6

Макнейр сначала прямо-таки спиной ощутил изумленные взгляды – и лишь потом обернулся.

И обомлел. Еще одна Мирана. Но кого же он тогда прикрывает одеялом? Не веря себе, он сдернул покров.

Женщина рядом взвизгнула. А вторая такая же закатила глаза:

– Мимими! Вот уж где я не чаяла тебя найти!

– Уж лучше бы и не чаяла, – прозвучало ей в ответ.

– Геннадий, пошли отсюда, – вздохнула Мирана.

– Погодите, кто такая Мимими? – вопросил Макнейр.

– Вы могли бы и спросить, с кем рядом лежите!

– Я думал, есть только одна Мирана. Ты ее сестра?

– Я… – Мимими запнулась. Кому захочется признаваться в такой правде?

– Ты… Черт. Ты милая. Не хочу, чтобы меня обманывала.

– Я и не обманывала… Ни в чем! Просто… Мирана создала меня, думая о вас, и я стала, так скажем, продвинутой версией.

Макнейр, явно не веря своим ушам, перевел взгляд на Мирану.

– Это правда?

– Правда, – она еще сама не поняла, как к этому отнестись. Слишком была ошеломлена. Теперь, похоже, шеф ей никогда не достанется…

– Идемте, – потянул ее за руку Геннадий.

Мирана машинально подчинилась. И впрямь, оставаться не имело смысла. Даром что это был ее дом. Но то, что там происходило, к ней отношения не имело. А ей надо было успокоиться. И не одной. Самой бы не вышло. Хорошо, что Геннадий был рядом. Как и все последние дни. Мирана сама не заметила, как привыкла к этому. Он был наивный, ненавязчивый и душевно к ней относился. Без всяких там глупостей. Это же так здорово! Кажется, Мирана только сейчас поняла это. Ничего же себе. Но все же сумела сказать:

– Вот видите? Такие они, искусственные идеалы…

– Не такие, как мы хотим?

– Чаще всего. Особенно если… умеют думать сами.

– А они всегда научаются? Хотя да, иначе, наверно, неинтересно.

– Вот именно. Едва ли вам, да и кому-то еще нужна просто кукла.

– А создав существо и наделив его свободной волей…

– По сути, никогда не знаешь, что получится. Вернее – кто.

– Тогда не стоит и пробовать?

– Это вам решать. С учетом всего, что видели.

– Мне надо это обдумать.

Голос Геннадия звучал тихо, но взгляд не отрывался от Мираны. И она вспоминала его слова – все эти глупости про бархатные волосы и блестящие глаза… Или наоборот, кажется. Но почему-то теперь подумалось – он вовсе не шутил. Только разве возможно такое…  Что он мог в ней найти? Хотя Макнейр в Мимими нашел же что-то… Но, может, именно то, чем кукла отличалась от нее, Мираны. Способность на… страсть?

Хотя… а нужна ли страсть Геннадию? Вернее – одна только страсть? Как-то не верится…  Даже ничуть.

И вдруг так захотелось узнать – что же ему нравится? А ведь не спросишь.

– Мирана? – он поймал ее взгляд.

– Я тоже думаю.

– И о чем же?

– Об отношениях.

– Между людьми и… идеалами?

– И не только. Еще и просто… между людьми.

– О, – он явно смутился. Даже как будто… чуть покраснел? А ему шло… И Мирана невольно засмотрелась на это. А кто бы не…

– И что же вы… думаете? – спросил он совсем тихо.

– Что мне с вами не противно.

Геннадий, кажется, на мгновение растерялся.

– Это… большая честь для меня.

Теперь уже Мирана удивилась.

– Да ну что вы… Я думаю, многие сказали бы вам то же самое!

– Но мне важно слышать это именно от вас.

– Почему же?

– Потому что вы – это вы. И для меня это самое важное.

– И для меня тоже. Я рада… что это сказали вы.

– А я рад доставить вам радость.

Он произнес это – но в глазах его было нечто, похожее на грусть. Дело сделано – это значит, что теперь им… нужно расстаться?

– Вы домой-то вернетесь? Уйдут же они оттуда когда-нибудь!

– Боюсь, что нескоро, – усмехнулась Мирана.

– Но жить же там они не станут? А если станут… Так идемте ко мне!

– Вы серьезно?

– Вполне!

– А вот возьму и соглашусь.

Кажется, после того, что случилось, Мирана не испугалась бы совершить самый безрассудный поступок. Надо же когда-нибудь. Наверно. И почему бы не начать с этого? С приятным-то человеком.

 

#### 7

В таких раздумьях Мирана и не заметила, как добралась до дома Геннадия.

Жил он скромно. Как ученый своего времени. Как она сама, собственно. Это даже успокаивало – знакомая обстановка. Будто и дом не покидала.

Вздохнулось легче. И Геннадий это заметил. Улыбнулся.

– Будьте как дома.

– Спасибо. Это, оказывается, так легко…

– Я рад.

Так она и осталась. Отчасти – из-за желания не вспоминать обо всей этой истории, но самой себе она признавалась – ей просто нравится. И дом, и его хозяин. Сама не ожидала такого. И Геннадию, похоже, была не в тягость, скорее уж, наоборот. Он так искренне радовался, что мог помочь ей хоть чем-то. И она в ответ старалась помочь ему. Уже не с планами на идеал. А… против одиночества? Пусть даже так, в конце концов, что в этом плохого? Если они оба никому не нужны. Но хотя бы нужны… друг другу? Кажется, да.

И, наверное, можно было бы удивиться, отчего за все это время Мирана ни разу не подумала о Макнейре. Вот правда – ни разу. Ни убиваться, ни ревновать не тянуло. Будто и не было ничего. Или и правда не было? Так, глупости одни. Потому и расставаться не жалко. Тем более… она же не одна. Теперь – нет. И так хотелось, чтобы это длилось подольше. Даже хорошо бы – вечность.

Удивительно, с каких это пор она, ученый, стала так мыслить? Видимо, само получилось. Или так и надо после всего, что произошло? Разумно, в общем-то. Логично. Хотя… у него почти что все на лице написано. Несмотря на то, что Миране поверить в увиденное трудно – но против фактов не попрешь. Очевидное, как обычно, невероятно. Она ему нравилась. Всерьез. И правда невероятно. Но отчего-то так хотелось верить! В то, что и она кому-то небезразлична. От этого на душе как-то теплело. И хотелось отплатить ему тем же. По возможности. Вот только как? Она совсем не умеет. Не с Мимими же пример брать! Дико же. Значит, надо как-то иначе. Что ж сердце-то не подсказывает…

Оставалось только наблюдать за Геннадием – что он любит? Кроме долгих разговоров о вечном, об умном… Ведь есть же какие-то приятные ему мелочи? А она даже готовить не умеет.

На выручку вдруг пришел сам Геннадий. Все началось с того, что он как-то вечером предложил:

– Не хотите прогуляться?

– Конечно, хочу.

– Тогда идемте. Хочу показать вам мое любимое место в городе.

– О, интересно!

Про себя Мирана подумала, что, может быть, вот он – тот шанс, которого она так ждала? В любом случае это здорово.

Во время прогулки Геннадий не особо спешил и, как показалось Миране, взволнованно на нее поглядывал. То ли показать хотел что-то особенное, то ли сказать. И… не находил слов? Ладно, может, на месте будет проще.

А место оказалось весьма неожиданным. Такое уединенное, заросшее… А вроде в оживленном парке. Будто и впрямь уголок дикой, нетронутой природы среди цивилизации.

– Надо же, – удивилась Мирана. – Здесь такие редкие растения…

– Да, и очень красивые. Я каждый день сюда прихожу.

– Поразмыслить?

– И полюбоваться. Иногда я люблю просто смотреть на красоту природы.

– Даже без научного интереса?

– Именно так. Просто… наслаждаюсь. И хотел бы разделить это с вами.

– Что ж, любоваться без научного интереса – в этом тоже есть свой интерес!

– Рад это слышать.

Они уселись рядом на скамейку, которая каким-то чудом еще не сдалась здешним зарослям. Зато вокруг был настоящий лес. Огромные деревья переплетали ветви над их головами – казалось, что скамейка стоит в диковинной беседке. Удивительное ощущение. И хотелось просто раствориться и нем и в кои-то веки не думать о науке. Иногда это так здорово.

– А вы были правы, Геннадий. Прекрасное место.

– Я так надеялся, что вам понравится. Рад, что не ошибся, – и снова в голосе Геннадия послышалось волнение. Почти дрожь.

– Вы так взволнованы, – заметила Мирана.

– А может ли быть иначе? Ведь я… – он осекся.

– Что?

– Вы мне… очень нравитесь.

Он совсем смутился – а Мирана вздрогнула. Слов не находилось, а Геннадий, видимо, решив, что она поняла его неправильно, торопливо продолжал:

– Я много думал и решил, что вы были правы… насчет искусственных идеалов. По крайней мере, мне они не нужны. Уже не нужны, потому что я встретил вас.

Она молчала. И только смотрела на него большими блестящими глазами.

– Вы… верите мне, Мирана?

– Не знаю. Не в обиду вам будь сказано.

На мгновение испугалась – а вдруг и впрямь в обиду? Но непохоже было. Геннадий не отвел взгляда, лишь тихо произнес:

– Понимаю. Наверное, мне… стоит подождать?

– Наверно, да.

– Я готов. Только если… вы будете рядом, как раньше.

– Это я даже могу обещать.

– О, спасибо! – лицо Геннадия осветилось улыбкой. Очень его красившей.

Мирана залюбовалась. И сама улыбнулась. И по его глазам поняла – он восхищен. И это было так приятно… Волнующе. Как никогда. Даже не верилось, что это она вызывает такие чувства, а не ее двойник. Может, и правда союз умов – он тоже… Мысли путались. Но сейчас это было даже приятно. Бесценный опыт же.

– Пообещайте и вы мне кое-что, – сказала она.

– И что же?

– Что мы еще придем в это место.

Геннадий расцвел.

– Разумеется! Сколько вам угодно!

 

#### Вместо эпилога

Обещание свое Геннадий сдержал – и даже куда больше, чем Мирана могла предположить. Они чуть ли не ежевечерне отправлялись на прогулки по городу. И это так умиротворяло… Даже город, кажется, открывался с новой стороны. С нежной, заросшей диковинными цветами изнанки.

Мирана и представить себе не могла, что так просто будет вписаться в эту красоту – рядом с Геннадием. Абсолютно естественно. Как и то, что он – рядом с ней. А там куда бы ни вырулило.

И теперь она смотрела на Геннадия другими глазами. Видела то, чего прежде не замечала. И сердце ее колотилось. Словно… влюбленное? Надо же. Неужели она… любит? Какое странное ощущение. И новое. Теперь-то было ясно, что она никогда не испытывала такого раньше.

Анализировать было очень увлекательно. Хоть и поддавалось анализу отнюдь не все. Это было обидно. Но и приятно. Просто отдаваться своим чувствам. Ох, когда уже следующее свидание?

Мирана удивлялась сама себе. Совсем превратилась во влюбленную девчонку! Вся в Мимими! Хотя как раз к Макнейру никогда подобного не было. Значит… и правда все впервые. Неудивительно, что растерялась! И советоваться не с кем. Придется наугад. Ощупью. И хорошо, что ей идут навстречу.

_Август 2013, окончательная вычитка – май-июнь 2016_


End file.
